Cath Bruig Empire
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Cath Bruig Empire is a medium sized, mostly developed, and old nation at 315 days old with citizens primarily of Creole ethnicity whose religion is Buddhism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Cath Bruig Empire work diligently to produce Sugar and Rubber as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Cath Bruig Empire has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Cath Bruig Empire allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Cath Bruig Empire believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Cath Bruig Empire will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Nation History Sometime back in April or May (nobody really remembers), the Cath Bruig Empire was formed by some guy. After a short stint in AoB/The Shadowhood (a few months or so), kicken wing moved his nation to the glorious alliance of \m/, just in time to curbstomp some dudes in the Unjust War. After losing 75% of his infra, kicken decided that he had sufficiently beat down the other guys to a satisfactory level. With the disbandment of \m/, kicken wing moved over to the newly reformed Purge, where he stayed until its unfortunate run-in with its protectorate, TPF. Jumping over to TOOL for a week or so, kicken suddenly had a vision after one of his daily naps. In it, he saw himself and a few friends forming their own alliance. Within a week, ThunderCox was unleashed upon Planet WhateverYouWantToCallIt. With DK999, Nathan Hale, cello-chik, and kicken wing in command, ThunderCox was an instant hit. Gaining 20 members with a combined NS of over 200k in less than two weeks, ThunderCox holds the record for fastest growing AND coolest named non-merger formed new alliance in the history of CN (don't bother checking this fact, just know that it is true). Quickly drawing on their awesome diplomatic skills, the leaders of ThunderCox signed a protectorate with CIS and a MADP with FPI. After roughly a month in existence, the leaders realized that ThunderCox wasn't the best planned out alliance. There was only so far the coolest name in the world could carry an alliance, and using their extreme powers of laziness, the leaders merged ThunderCox with its MADP partner. Although he was for the merger, kicken wing decided to take the Cath Bruig Empire down a different path. Faced with the options of either hiding out as an unaligned red long enough to become a nuke rogue or joining another alliance, kicken decided to go with the latter. Already having had some contact with the Order of Feudalistic Security through an outrageous tech deal, kicken decided to try his hand as an OFSer. Applying for membership in the wee morning hours of 03/06/2008, kicken was quickly snatched up by Princess Ro and granted membership. Ro was not pleased to find out that the Cath Bruig Nation had taken her place as the #5 ranking OFS nation, but she soon got over that. The Cath Bruig Empire is currently chilling somewhere in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, enjoying its time as a member of OFS.